Jedi Slave
by Dreago78
Summary: Slaves of the Republic AU! Obi-wan Kenobi is captured by the Zygerrian Empire and is sold as slave. He does escape in the end but not in the way he ever expected to…
1. A Slave for now

**Author's Notes:** **Oh look another 'Slaves of the Republic' AU story. I'm more than sure this kind of story has been done a number of times (send me the links yo because I don't think I have read them all).**

 **Anyways, Atai Molec didn't recognize Obi-wan Kenobi so no one knows who he is or that he is a Jedi…**

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

An hour had passed since the whips had last strike Obi-wan's back. However, the throbbing pain hadn't seemed to dull at all. It felt like his back had been whip to shreds, but yet there wasn't a single cut on his back. Which, proved the electro-whip was the perfect torture device. It caused great amount of pain but didn't leave a mark on the victim. Though, that wasn't the only injury that made Obi-wan's body ache. He had also been shot in the shoulder and received a few of firm punches to the face. His wrists were also very sore from being chained up high above his head to the cell wall.

 _I hope Anakin and Ahsoka are having better time than me,_ Obi-wan thought, hoping they would break through the door any minute to rescue him. The interrogator had left him alone after he had grown tired of questioning him. So this would be the perfect time for them to show up. He wouldn't even mind if they made fun of him for getting captured again.

But Obi-wan knew it wasn't them when he heard he heard the cell door creak open. He turned his head and saw two guards and a Slaver walked in. He knew he was a Slaver since he recognized the uniform from earlier.

 _Not more Zygerrians_ … Obi-wan thought, fully aware he was being prejudice. Their cat like features kind of gave him the creeps like how their eyes glowed in the dim light. But the main reason he wasn't a fan of the Zygerrian race was because every one he had encountered so far had either beaten him or whipped him.

"Unchain him," the Slaver ordered the guards.

 _Mistake._

Obi-wan made fists and as soon as the guards took the cuffs off, he punched the guard on his left. The other guard tried seizing him, but Obi-wan kicked him away against the wall. Obi-wan then force pushed the Slaver away when he tried to reach for his whip on his belt. He then sprinted towards the door, thinking he was home free!

However, one of the guards recovered at the last second and cracked his whip right against Obi-wan's back right before he could bust through the door. The blow made Obi-wan stumble and trip over his own feet.

Obi-wan desperately tried to get up, though during his fall, the second guard had enough time to recover and join in. He crumpled to the floor, crying out each time the whips viciously licked his body. Seeing the situation was controlled, the Slaver also decided to join in as well.

This whipping session only last for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Obi-wan. He almost blacked out until they finally stopped and jumped on him. The two guards seized his arms, pinning them behind his back before clamping binders around his wrists. He then felt something metal and heavy enclose around his throat as well.

"Should've collared you first, skug," The Slaver hissed, brushing off his shoulders. "Pick him up."

The guards roughly yanked Obi-wan up to his feet.

"You're stronger than you look," The Slaver commented, looking Obi-wan over. "Good, good..." He scribbled something on his datapad he pulled off his belt. "Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything? Who you are? And why you were trying to free that togruta slave?"

Obi-wan gave him the same silent treatment he had given the last interrogator.

"Fine. Make life harder for yourself," The Slaver shrugged, apathetically. "It makes no difference to me, but I suggest you tell us something about yourself. The more information you give us, the better chance you will be sold to a master with a higher status, which means better living conditions for you. So can you read or write—

"Wait, you're planning to sell me?!" Obi-wan blurted out, breaking his vow of silence. He had assumed they would continue to torture him until he revealed the information they wanted.

"He speaks finally!" the Slaver exclaimed in fake enthusiasm. "And he has a Coruscanti accent!" He wrote that down on his datapad as well. "Yes, we plan to sell you. We have a shortage of humans."

"You can't sell me! I'm—

"Yes?" The Slaver leaned forward swiftly more interested in him.

Obi-wan reworded his response. "I'm…a Republic citizen! And even though their laws don't apply out here, someone will come looking for me." Revealing himself as Jedi was the last thing Obi-wan wanted to do.

"Are you rich?"

"Not exactly…"

The Slaver gave him a strange look, not sure if he was lying. "Well if someone does come looking for you. They can buy your freedom, but for now you are a slave. You broke out laws and you are a foreigner so have no rights. You have no voice." He got uncomfortably close to Obi-wan's face and showed off his sharp canines. "…you do as you're told or there will be consequences."

"For now…" Obi-wan ominously repeated his words back to him.

The Slaver flinched. Fear flashed through the Zygerrian's yellow eyes, but he abruptly backhanded Obi-wan across the face. "First rule you should learn, skug! Do not backtalk your masters!"

"You are not my master."

Another slap across the face left Obi-wan with a split lip.

"Anymore to say?"

Obi-wan licked his lips and only glared at him. He had nothing to say. His actions would have to speak louder when he escaped this godforsaken place.

The Slaver hesitated again. He was the one who was supposed instill fear, not the other way around!

He clutched Obi-wan's chin in attempt to establish his dominance. "Now that you understand your place. I highly suggest you tell me something about yourself. Otherwise you could be sent to the workhouse." He titled Obi-wan's chin up and regarded him. "Trust me, you do not want to be sent there. You do manual labor almost eighteen hours a day, you wear chains, and you're feed almost _nothing_."

The Slaver grinned when he saw Obi-wan's blue eyes falter.

"…but if you have skills, which I think you do. It's more likely you'll be sold to a respectable master and the work conditions might be more _livable_." He let Obi-wan's face go and patted his cheek in mock comfort. "I'm not a bad guy, eh? I'm actually trying to help you out. So if you're smart, you'll take my advice."

" _Help_ me out…?" Obi-wan chuckled like that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "I think we have different definitions of that word, _Master_." If sarcasm were a liquid matter, it would be dripping all over the floor.

The Slaver narrowed his eyes and reached for the electro-whip on his belt again.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

 _Pain. Suffering. Humiliation._

Were the only emotions Obi-wan saw in the eyes of every slave down the line of auctions in the Slaver's market. Some people wore no emotions at all, they just looked like empty vessels. Broken and all hope lost.

It really gnawed at Obi-wan's soul. He also felt overwhelming sense of guilt since he knew in the past he had been dismissive of Anakin's feelings about slavery. He hadn't even been in this world for more than day and he couldn't imagine growing up as a child in it. He definitely owed Anakin an apology if he ever saw him again. _Soon_ , he hoped.

Though, he was ripped out of his train of thought when the guard brusquely pulled on the chain connected to his collar. It almost made Obi-wan stumble over his ankle shackles and fall. "Walk faster, skug!"

"If I trip and fall, it will only delay things further," Obi-wan snarled in irritation. "I don't think your boss will be happy—

The guard tugged again on the chain and this time Obi-wan did lose his balance and fell face first into the ground.

"Why did you do that?!" yelled the second guard, who had been trailing behind Obi-wan.

"This scum needs to learn his place!"

Obi-wan groaned into the ground while they argued, cursing his need to backtalk at everything the guard and slavers said. The last whipping session apparently taught him nothing to keep his sarcastic comments to himself. Even if he didn't have these shackles on, he was pretty sure he couldn't move let alone try to push himself up. Everything hurt. But the guards hauled Obi-wan back up to his feet, erupting more pained moans from him. Dirt now covered Obi-wan's face and blood had begun to ooze out of his nose, which made the second guard snap again at his comrade.

"You idiot! You broke his nose! He's supposed to look somewhat presentable."

"No I didn't!"

"It's just bruised I think," Obi-wan interjected. He had broken his nose before and it wasn't the same kind of pain. "But thank you for your concern. I _really_ appreciate it."

"I told you, he's fine!" the first guard growled, taking hold of Obi-wan's chain again. "We'll just clean him up before the auction."

"No, you will," the second guard snarled back.

They walked ten more meters until they reached a large decorative cabana tent at the end of the market. Obi-wan wrinkled his face in confusion since it sounded like a party was going on inside. The sound of live music and the laughter of good conversation blasted out of tent. Obi-wan couldn't understand who the hell would be having a party in this this dreary place.

They went passed the entrance to the backside of the tent and Obi-wan found there was no party on this side. Though, Obi-wan mad another baffled face when the guards opened the canopy flap.

The most attractive females Obi-wan had ever seen in his life were lined up before him. However, they looked like the most miserable and sad looking creatures he had ever seen as well since they were slaves too. Six Twi'leks, four Togrutas, two Theelins, one Pantoran, and a pink skinned Zeltron wore chains like him, but unlike him, they were all scantily clad.

 _What...am I doing here…?_ Obi-wan thought utterly confused. _I do not belong here…I should be in one of the auctions outside._

None of the girls seemed to be thinking the same thing; actually most of them didn't even notice him. They all seemed to be in their own sad worlds, but the Zeltron gave him a funny look when he was placed next to her.

"Don't move, skug," the guard told him as he walked down the line to the other side, while the other guard placed himself outside the tent.

A large curtain concealed them from the rest of the tent and the party that was going on right before them. As Obi-wan looked around, he gathered there was a small stage on the other side where they would be presented and sold.

The thought of being brought and sold made Obi-wan fidget anxiously in his chains. He really hoped an opportunity arise soon for him to escape because he was starting to feel desperate.

The guard came back down the line to Obi-wan with a damp rag to clean off his face. The guard curtly wiped his face off and Obi-wan had to hold his breath in since the rag smelled like piss. He really hoped it wasn't covered in urine.

After the guard was done, he simply dropped the rag and walked down the line before grabbing the first Twi'lek who stood there. He then pulled her through the curtain onto the other side on the stage.

Obi-wan couldn't see what was happening, but the music and conservations died down before he heard a voice say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the first gorgeous Twi'lek of today's auction!"

Obi-wan recognized that voice, it was the Slaver from earlier, but the way he described the Twi'lek girl left a very disgusting taste in Obi-wan's mouth. It was like he was talking about a piece of furniture instead of a person.

"You know? I find it a little unfair that you aren't dressed this way," the blue haired Zeltron suddenly whispered only loud enough so Obi-wan could only hear her.

Obi-wan blinked, forgetting she was there since he had entered his own sad world. Though, he did quickly peeked at her bikini outfit that left nothing to the imagination. He tried not to stare too long. "Yes, unfortunately sexism still exists in slavery."

"Huh?"

"I mean…I don't think that's an outfit anyone would ever want to see me wearing," Obi-wan said instead and also sadly thought, _Stars' end! She doesn't know what sexism means._

"I really don't know why I'm here at this particular auction," Obi-wan added, glancing down the line at the other girls. "Because even in my finest condition, I still wouldn't compare to any of you."

She chuckled. "Weird time to flirt, don't you think?"

Obi-wan blushed, deeply and shook his head feverishly. "Uh I wasn't—

"They wouldn't have brought you here if you were totally unpleasant to look at," the Zeltron remarked, frankly. "Yer the only human slave I have seen in the market all day so that could be why."

"I concur with you about that observation, my dear, because I know I'm not here for my looks," Obi-wan nodded in agreement. "But I think the word you were looking for was "tolerable." I'm tolerable to look at."

The Zeltron gave him another funny look since she didn't appreciate being called 'dear' nor did she like being corrected. "Yer kinda a snob, you know that?" She snorted and rolled her bright pink eyes. "Imagine that a snobby slave."

Obi-wan looked taken aback. "Oh I apologize I was not trying to correct you, I was making a joke at my own expense. No slight against you at all—

"Maybe yer here 'cause yer sooo smart with yer fancy words," she informed him, not accepting his apology. "Most of these girls here can't even read."

Obi-wan opened his mouth but closed it. He really didn't mean to offend her, but he imagined she was probably was angry at her current situation and was just lashing out at him.

"I have found being able to read doesn't always equate intelligence," Obi-wan tried to say in a gentle voice. "A being can be smart in numerous different ways, not just academically."

She raised an eyebrow.

"As you see, I'm not very smart when conversing with beautiful women, whom I would never even attempt to talk to in any normal circumstance."

That statement successfully provoked a small giggle from the Zeltron. "Maybe not a complete snob," she retorted in a more friendly tone. "…you must have been somebody important the way you talk."

"Perhaps."

"I was too," she told him, matter-of-factly. "I used own a business empire, you know? But I wasn't smart and now…I'm just a pretty face and a pair of tits."

"I'm sorry." Obi-wan didn't know what else to say. Though, he was a bit more curious about her because she didn't look a day over twenty-one. She was a bit young to have owned a "business empire."

She shrugged, dismissing his apology since there was no need for it. "As they say, "the mighty eventually fall."

 _Indeed_ , Obi-wan silently thought to himself.

"I'm Dani, what's yer name? Is this yer first time—

However, she was interrupted when the guard reappeared and hissed at Obi-wan from down the line. "Skug! It's your turn!"

"Oh? Are we not going in order?" Obi-wan asked, dully. He smiled at Dani, who immediately frowned and looked straightforward. It was chilling how quickly her expression changed to terrified.

"Get over here NOW!"

Obi-wan hesitated, but he eventually complied and made his way down the line.

"You have to learn when to shut up," Dani quietly whispered behind him. "And don't let me see you cry."

That advice only made Obi-wan more nervous, but he tried to keep an neutral expression on his face even when the guard grabbed his collar chain and jerked him from behind the curtain.

It was strange change of scenery but Obi-wan now found himself on a small stage overlooking an extravagant lounge. The party was smaller than he initiated thought, but a few feet away a Hutt, a Zygerrian woman, a red-eyed Chriss, a male Gran, and a huge Herglic all sat very comfortably on couches and pillows. He had been brought in front of the one percent of the galaxy. Like for example, the clothes they were wearing could probably altogether out price the fee of feeding two planets. Describing them as rich was understatement.

Obi-wan was having trouble understanding how they could laugh, drink, and eat without a care in the world, while so people were suffering all around them inside and outside this tent. It really disturbed him.

"May I present to you all a human male in his prime!" the Slaver announced as Obi-wan was pushed towards the center of the stage. "AND he's the only human we are selling today!"

A few buyers turned their attention away from their drinks and looked at Obi-wan with a new found interest.

"As you can see he's in excellent condition—

"Clearly!" Obi-wan added, loudly as he moved his head around to show off the bruises on his face. He tried to twirl around to show them his shoulder injury and his tattered clothes, but the guard firmly held him in place.

The Slaver gritted his teeth but kept a fake smile on his face. "As you see he has not been broken yet, but…time and patience will fix that."

"It will not!" Obi-wan barked, trying to look menacing so everyone would be afraid to buy him. "Because I will escape and—

However, a blow to the back of his head sent Obi-wan's to his knees in mid-sentence. He then was reduced to a bowing position when another blow hit him square in the back. It took everything in Obi-wan's willpower to hold in tears he felt forming in his eyes, but if they began whipping him again he knew he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't take another whipping session.

Though, he did let a yelp out when the Slaver grasped his hair and arched his neck back in an uncomfortable position. "And pain…" The Slaver added to his previous statement about breaking him. He gripped Obi-wan's jaw and moved it around a bit. "I will warn you my friends, human males are always a little harder to break than a Twi'lek or Togruta…since they _think_ they rule the galaxy."

Everyone in the room simultaneously laughed together with the Hutt laughing his deep echoing voice. Obi-wan closed his eyes still trying to hold in his tears but it was for another reason now.

The Slaver chuckled into Obi-wan's ear and roughly pushed his head forward before continuing to advertise him. "He is educated. I mean did you hear that accent? How well spoken he is? He would be perfect as an assistant or a bookkeeper, wouldn't you say?"

"So he can read and write?" the Gran asked in basic, regarding Obi-wan with his three eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course, Master Tax!"

"And how many languages does he speak? Can he speak Gran?"

"He has elected not to revel that information," he sighed. The slimy Slaver would have lied about languages Obi-wan could speak, but these buyers were paying top credits.

"Whip it out of him," Tax shrugged like that was a normal thing to do.

"I speak six and understand twelve languages!" Obi-wan almost yelled when one of the guards pulled out his whip. "And I understand Gran, I don't speak it…"

"And huttese?" the Hutt inquired as well in his native tongue.

"I only understand it as well," Obi-wan answered for himself again.

"See my friends? He is already submitting," the Slaver smiled, widely. He then ran his fingers through Obi-wan's hair like he was petting a dog. "Time and pain..."

Obi-wan bit his tongue, resisting the urge to lash out. _I'm not broken! I'm just bidding my time…choosing my battles…_

"May I see him up close?" the Zygerrian woman requested.

"Of course, Lady Alzena!" the Slaver replied. He waved at the guards, whom immediately picked Obi-wan up off the ground and led him down the stairs to the handsome Zygerrian woman.

Obi-wan knew he was being bias again because of his past encounters with Zygerrians, but he found her utterly repulsive. Her whole attitude instantaneously turned him, minus the fact she was contemplating on buying him. He could tell she got off belittling people and reminding them she was smarter and richer than them.

She stood up, smoothing out her elegant blue shear dress before walking up to him. Her slender fingers reached out for him, but she stopped and politely asked the Slaver, "Maybe I touch him?"

"Yes, of course—

"No, you may not!" Obi-wan snarled, thrashing against the guards. "But I'm assuming what I say doesn't matter—

"You're about to get gagged if you don't shut up, skug!" one of the guard sneered before painfully pulling on his hair, which effectively ceased his movements.

"Sorry, my Lady," the Slaver apologized.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. It's no fun if they're not a little feisty," Alzena smirked, touching his chest first. She felt around his body, feeling for how many muscles he had.

To say at least, it made Obi-wan very uncomfortable.

"I wish he was bit more muscularly…"

"Human males gain muscle easily," the Slaver informed her. "Heavy lifting and feeding him plenty of protein will buff him up, but he is stronger than he appears…He knocked out a few of my men."

"Oh?" She grinned wickedly then without warning, lowered her hand to his groin.

Obi-wan instantly stiffed and felt blood rush to his cheeks in mortification as she began to grope him. He couldn't believe how casual she was about touching him like this or the fact no one even batter an eyelash at the sight of it either. Obi-wan had never been touched in such a crude way like this before in his life. So he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she finally stopped.

However, Alzena misinterpreted his sigh as he enjoyed it and winked at him.

"I'm highly interested."

Obi-wan felt a shiver go down his back. The Hutt was looking more desirable than her right now.

"Can I ask you a question, Lady Alzena?" the Hutt asked in basic, interrupting the one sided sexual tension between them.

"Yes, Shan?"

"Is he considered attractive for a human?" the Hutt inquired. "All humans look the same to me, so I can't tell the difference."

"He's not bad," Alzena retorted, touching his chest again. "I like his hair and his eyes…the beard though, I would shave that." She then sauntered away and sat back down on luxurious couch, giving him another unsettling cat like grin.

"If he was younger I would've sold him to the pleasure houses, your excellency," the Slaver also reassured Shan the Hutt.

"Good. Thank you."

"Oh look he's blushing," Lady Alzena giggled, pointing at Obi-wan's reddening face. "Isn't that precious?"

Obi-wan angrily furrowed his brow. He wasn't blushing because he found what they said complimentary, the exact opposite actually. What they said about him was beyond demeaning. However, the overwhelming sense of empathy filled Obi-wan as he thought about the slave girls that were behind the curtain. They were just viewed as sexual objects and it made Obi-wan sick.

"No more questions? …Good! Let's start the bidding!" The Slaver proclaimed, excitedly. "How about we start the bidding at five thousand credits for this fine human specimen!?"

 _Five thousand?_ Obi-wan thought a little insulted _._ _You would think a living being would cost more than small class ship._ But the bidding soon went up and to Obi-wan's distaste it was down between Lady Alzena and Shan the Hutt.

"Twenty-five thousand!" Shan the Hutt loudly rumbled.

"Thirty thousand!" Lady Alzena almost shrieked, wishing she had never told Shan her opinion about Obi-wan. She wanted him. He was hers!

"Thirty-five!

"Forty!"

"Forty-five!"

"FIFTY!"

 _Half a million…not bad_ , Obi-wan thought in vain attempt to humor himself. _Anakin…where are you? If it were any time to intervene now would be great._

Literally, right after Obi-wan thought that a familiar voice abruptly shouted over everyone. "ONE MILLION!"

 _FINALLY!_

Obi-wan looked up with a big smile on his face. The voice did not belong to Anakin, but it did belong to Rex.

"One million?" The Slaver repeated almost choking on his own words. He was so stunned he didn't even notice Rex wasn't part of this group of wealthy buyers and had just wandered in.

Rex stepped forward and nodded. He was wearing a different disguise now, and Obi-wan wasn't sure where he had found this outfit, but it was quiet honestly, the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. A white spiral top hat sat upon his head and the pointy shoulder pads in his long white formal jacket made him look like more a fashion fubar than a wealthy customer.

However, no one was paying attention to Rex's outfit, the word 'one million' seemed to still echo throughout the tent and no one said anything to outbid him.

"Okay one million to the gentleman in the back!" the Slaver exclaimed beyond excited. He then practically bolted to Rex, waving at the guards to follow him with Obi-wan. This had made his pay today.

"Congratulations, my friend!" the slaver hollered in pure delight. "How would you like to pay?" He was so happy he didn't even bother to ask for his name or who he was.

"I can transfer the credits right now if you like" Rex offered, putting his hand in his jacket like he was looking for his datapad. "I'm a very busy man and would like to be on my way as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course that's fine, my good good man! You won't be sorry! I suspect this slave is more skilled than he will admit—

"Is he vaccinated though? I know how diseases travel quickly with these lowly _slaves_. He does looks a bit pale," Rex asked, attempting to make conversation as his alter ego.

Obi-wan cracked a small smile. _Rex, try not to enjoy yourself too much_.

"He is…very healthy I assure you," the Slaver nervously responded. "He is worth every credit, I vouch my reputation on it."

"Oh…I know he is," Rex grinned before revealing his blaster instead. He then shot both the guards holding Obi-wan and struck the Slaver across the face with the gun, knocking him out.

"Don't make a sound!" Rex hollered at the buyers, pointing his blaster at them before they could even make a peep. "Just stay where you are." He glanced at Obi-wan and smirked. "Seen better days, General?"

"Nice to see you, Rex but we have to leave now!" The sarcastic comebacks could wait. He turned his back to Rex, anxiously to get these restraints off him. "Can you get these off—

Obi-wan yelped when the collar around his throat suddenly electrocuted him. He fell to his knees as the electricity racked through his body. His hands were still cuffed behind his back so he couldn't even attempt to pull it off.

"The collar…" Obi-wan gritted through teeth. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Slaver had activated his collar. Apparently, he hadn't been knocked out completely.

"Hold still!" Rex shouted, trying to aim his blaster in the right spot to shoot the collar off. However, more guards swarmed the tent with whips and blaster rifles at hand.

Obi-wan could do nothing to help as he watched Rex get beaten down, but he soon saw only black himself after a rogue whip struck him in the face.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

 **Was that ANGSTY enough for you?**

 **HA did you think Obi-wan was going to escape that fast? HA!**


	2. Movie Star Makeover

**Author's Notes: I hope I didn't overdo it in this chapter…but once again I'm totally evil to Obi-Wan and put him in very uncomfortable situations. Oh and NSFW WARNING! There is NUDITY in this particular chapter but nothing sexual. Still Rated T for the kiddies!**

 **Kind of ;D**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Obi-Wan, do you copy me? Obi-Wan?" Anakin hissed into his comlink for the fourth time but again received no response. He glanced at the lavatory mirror in front of him and shook his head at his reflection before mumbling:

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

He hadn't been able to contact Rex either but tried fruitlessly contacting Obi-wan a few more times before giving up entirely. Slipping the comlink back into pouch on his belt, he quickly looked at his reflection again and pushed back stray pieces of hair behind his ears.

One had to look their best for the Zygerrian Queen.

Anakin then exited the washroom and walked into the lavish hallway of the Zygerrian palace. Even though, he hadn't been able to contact anyone, he was relieved that no one had followed him to the bathroom, which gave Anakin the confidence that the Queen trusted him.

A smirk spread across Anakin's face. At least he had a good feeling about _that_.

After navigating his way back to hallway where the open garden balcony was located, he spotted Ahsoka and immediately walked towards her. She stood near the entrance outside the balcony with a wine pitcher in hand. Clearly, she was not enjoying servitude as she wore quite the painful grimace on her face.

Anakin also grimaced. He hated seeing his padawan in such discomfort since he knew that feeling all too well. Slavery was something one could not fully understand until they experience it and he didn't wish that on anyone, especially on his padawan. He was beginning to regret bringing her on this mission.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before approaching her. They weren't able to talk directly as eyes were always on them, so they were limited to quickly say something as they walked by each other. However, right as Anakin was about to step outside, the Prime Minster, Atai Molec appeared and blocked the entrance.

"Excuse me," Anakin chided in not a particularly friendly voice. Anakin's "magnetic charm" hadn't worked on Atai, but luckily he wasn't the one he was trying to win over.

Atai didn't move and only regarded him with suspicion before snarling,

"It is strange. You haven't touched your drink..." He gestured outside to Anakin's full wine glass that he left on the low table. "…but yet you insinuated you had a full bladder."

Anakin found that to be a creepy observation, and apparently, so did Queen Miraj Scintel when she stood up from the patio couch a few feet away and proclaimed, "Atai! It's just plain rude to inquiry about a guest's bathroom habits!"

"And just plain weird," Anakin added dismissively, walking past him to meet her.

Queen Miraj put her left hand on her hip, purposely trying to accentuate her curves in her form fitting dress. She held out her other hand for Anakin to take.

Miraj could care less right now if Lars was a shady character; she was only after one thing and was determined to get it from him.

Anakin quickly glanced over his shoulder at Ahsoka and flashed her a look of worry before he took Miraj's hand, which he kissed tenderly.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose firstly in concern then disgust. Concern, because she was worried something had gone awry in the plan. Disgust, because watching Anakin and Miraj flirt was puke worthy to her.

"It is my job to observe such things," Atai responded irritably. He also found Miraj's and Anakin's flirting disgusting. "For your majesty's protection."

"Lars saved my life earlier today," Queen Miraj reminded him. "So I think he has earned our trust for now, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, your majesty," Atai grumbled, placing himself back at the entrance. He crossed his arms indignantly. He knew something was suspicious about 'Lars' and he was going to find out sooner or later.

"But he is right, you haven't touched your drink," Queen Miraj pointed out. She sat back down on the patio couch and rubbed the space next to her, inviting him to sit next to her. "Do you not like the taste?"

Anakin took the seat and smiled bashfully. "No it's not that your majesty. I just don't want to drink too fast and become intoxicated in front of you."

Miraj sniggered amusedly. "You don't have to worry about that..." She lightly stroked the side of his face before clutching his chin.

Anakin froze and cringed a little when she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "…honesty always seems to pour out as the drinks are poured."

Without warning, she then leaned forward like she was going to kiss him but Anakin shook his head out her grip and chuckled, "No, no I don't want to say something _improper_ to a Queen!"

Miraj chuckled low again. She picked up the glass and gave it to him. "Well now I'm curious. Drink. Your Queen commands you. "

Anakin knew he had no choice now and took a big gulp, hoping that would suffice. Though, it appeared Miraj would be satisfied until he swallowed it all. Her hungry dark eyes stared longingly at his bobbing Adams apple as he drank.

Anakin feared she was going to try to kiss him again after he finished his glass. She was not very subtle about what she wanted. He closed his eyes, wanting to get it over with, but the image of Padme immediately flashed through his mind.

 _I'm sorry Padme, but I'll blow my cover if I don't—_

However, the touch of her lips never met his when Ahsoka abruptly (and thankfully) intervened. "More wine, _Master_?"

She deliberately stepped in between them and filled Anakin's cup up with the pitcher. Miraj looked highly irritated but didn't say anything and held her glass up for Ahsoka too.

Anakin silently thanked Ahsoka. He was now desperate to find the location of the missing Togruta colony because kissing the Queen seemed inevitable if he continued spending time with her.

Ahsoka tried not to grin at Miraj's disappointment as she poured liquid into her cup. Her lips curved a bit but dropped back down when something caught her eye from below the balcony into the streets. A slave was putting up a quite a struggle with the guards, while he was being led away and he looked very familiar.

 _Rex?_

Ahsoka almost over poured the Queen's cup with this newfound information. She had to tell Anakin, so she quickly whispered, " _look down_ " before walking back to her post.

However, Atai saw her and immediately asked loudly, "Lars, what are you and your slave always whispering about? You two are always giving each other peculiar looks."

The Queen looked interested in the answer to that question as well. Apparently, they weren't as subtle as they thought there were.

"Uhh…she has grown attached to me!" Anakin quickly made up. He laughed heartily like it cute and endearing. "She is afraid when I finally leave her. She begs me not to leave her!"

Ahsoka held the urge the to roll her eyes.

"That's a good trait to have in a slave!" Miraj emphasized, approvingly "Attachment is a powerful tool to control others to your will."

 _You don't have to tell me that twice,_ Anakin thought with the Jedi teachings on his mind.

Miraj moved her body close to Anakin again and ran a hand down his shoulder. "…but maybe you won't have to leave…"

This time Ahsoka made a gagging face. She honestly couldn't stand another second listening to Miraj.

 _I'd rather be an actual slave to a Hutt then listen to this mewling cat-faced—_

Though, Ahsoka froze when she noticed Atai watching her. Luckily for her, he didn't say or do anything to reprimand her and that was because he wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Instead, Atai smiled at her, which made Ahsoka want to puke for real.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

 _"Master Jedi…we meet again."_

 _The venom in the word 'Jedi' couldn't have sound more poisonous when it escaped through the plump black lips of certain dark assassin._

 _"Ventress." Obi-wan greeted back before letting his robe drop to the ground. He then removed his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. The blue glow illuminated the dark room, but it still gave him no clue where they exactly were._

 _Two red beams also lit up the black void when Ventress produced her lightsabers. A mocking smirk spread across her face before she let her black robe drop to the ground too._

 _Obi-wan's eyes widened, completely flabbergasted by what he saw. She was not wearing her usually kind of garments underneath her robe. No, instead all that clung to her body was a…black metal bikini?_

 _Ventress was known to wear figure-hugging outfits in the past but never anything like this. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow alluringly. Obi-wan wasn't be sure if she was wearing it on purpose to throw him off, but if so it was definitely working._

 _"Darling, did you wear that just for me?" Obi-wan snickered. He couldn't resist making a comment. How could he not? She would do the same to him._

 _"JEDI FOOL!" Ventress bellowed using the force to jump off the ground to fly towards him, lightsabers pointed straight at his heart._

 _Obi-wan easily dodged the attack before centering himself with the force with Form III to anticipate her movements. He blocked another swing she threw at his neck._

 _He noticed Ventress was fighting like something was weighing her down and right as he thought that chains appeared around her wrists and ankles. A collar also appeared out of nowhere around her throat._

 _It then occurred to Obi-wan she was dressed like a slave._

 _"Can't you see what the darkside has done to you?" Obi-wan shouted as they clashed blades together. Sparks flew dramatically around them. "You have become a slave because of it!" The irony was painful._

 _"You should talk!" Ventress snarled, shifting her lightsabers horizontally against his. She then elbowed him in the face before he could react._

 _Obi-wan quickly backed away and shook his head out, while taking a defensive stance. She did too and they began to slowly circle around each other._

 _"You're a slave too," Ventress jeered, pointing one of her lightsabers at him. Chains then suddenly appeared on him too but they were heavier and bulkier. It almost forced him to his knees._

 _"A slave to the Republic. Slave to the Jedi. Slave to fate!" Ventress laughed cruelly at him as he frantically tried cut the chains off him._

 _Obi-wan let out a piercing roar when he broke free of the chains and used the force to trip Ventress over with her own ankle chains. He then force pulled the lightsabers out of her hands and flung them into the endless void around them._

 _Ventress sat up and tried scooting away from his lightsaber at her throat. She genuinely looked frightened. An expression Obi-wan had never seen her display on her exquisite face before._

" _Master! I need your help quickly...I'm surrounded!" She whimpered like an injured dog._

 _Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, but ignored her irrelevant statement. "Do you surrender? I'll speak on your behalf favorably if come in quietly—_

 _"NO! I will destroy the Jedi! I'll show you!"_

 _"Well you aren't do a very good job, now are you, my dear?" Obi-wan sneered harshly._

 _Ventress's lip trembled, and oddly, tears began to form in her icy blue eyes. Obi-Wan raised eyebrow again at her strange behavior but then with no warning whatsoever, she abruptly burst out crying._ Loudly _. It wasn't even crying._ It was hysterical bawling and wailing.

 _Obi-wan wavered in disbelief. Never in a million light years, NO, billion light years did he think he would see Ventress cry. It was very unnerving and uncomfortable._

 _"No need to cry…uh I won't let anyone hurt you…" Obi-wan tried reasoning with her. He didn't know why he was trying to comfort her. She was his enemy for crying out loud, but he just wanted her stop. Seeing her like this was too bizarre and personal for his taste. "I promise you, you will get a fair trial—_

 _Obi-wan was cut off when Ventress started sobbing so hard that her tears were spraying out of her face like a high-powered hose. She then stood up and aimed her tear stream in his direction. He tried blocking it with his lightsaber but her tears were so powerful that they extinguished his lightsaber._

 _Obi-Wan was almost knocked off his feet when her tears hit his body. They were surprisingly hot too. So hot it burned his skin raw. He couldn't even move out of the way either when chains appeared again around his wrists and were pulled up above his head, locking him into place. All he could was holler and twist in pain as her tears pulverized his body with a vigorous force._

 _Ventress laughed madly at his torment and then yelled in this startlingly booming manly voice._ "Wake up SKUG!"

* * *

Obi-wan woke up howling as scorching hot water was sprayed all over his body. He instinctively tried to scramble away but slipped over his feet…yet didn't fall? Though, it soon became clear why he didn't fall since his hands were chained above his head. His wrists screamed in pain as he hung limply from the ceiling, but the burn on his shoulder hurt the most. It felt like his blistered skin was being stretched apart.

Standing up on his feet proved to be impossible since the continuous water stream body kept knocking him off balance. He couldn't even open his eyes and see what was going on because whoever was controlling the hose would spray it directly in his face. They were drowning him and there was nothing he could do but flail around and scream.

"STOP!" He heard a female voice abruptly yell over the pounding water. "You're just tormenting him! I have a job to do! Shan will not be happy!" And just like that the water flow was cut off.

Obi-wan gasped in relief and began coughing, spitting out water. A shiver went down his spine because even though the water had been boiling hot, the cold air bit at his body unmercifully and being soaking wet didn't help conserve any of his body heat.

However, he was finally able to open his eyes and stand up straight but stiffen when he noticed wasn't wearing any boots. Losing his boots became the least of his worries when he soon realized he wasn't wearing anything at all. He was naked.

He was completely naked.

Obi-wan felt like he was drowning again as all air seemed to evaporate from his lungs.

 _I'm still in my dream. I'm still in my dream_. _I'm still in my dream!_ Obi-wan told himself. He closed his eyes tight and hoped when he opened them he would be somewhere else. A number of curses ran through his head when his current predicament did not change after he reopened his eyes.

Obi-wan whipped his head around frantically, desperate to find a way out this situation, while hastily taking in the present setting. It appeared he was in a shower room, and it was absolutely disgusting. Mold covered the tiled walls and in the corner he swore he saw a rat scuttle into a hole. The floor suddenly felt very slimy underneath his bare feet.

He was beginning to wish he was back in that strange dream with Ventress, even if she continually stabbed him in the face with a lightsaber. Anywhere but here. ANYWHERE.

With clothes on PREFERABLE.

Obi-Wan then noticed two Zygerrian guards a few feet away hanging up the hose he assumed they had sprayed him with on the wall, while a green-skinned Twi'lek female yelled at them. Obi-wan couldn't even hear what they were saying. Everything around him seemed like a blur.

 _Focus focus! It's the end of the galaxy. You'll find a way out of this._ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He tried reaching out to the force but felt nothing. His mind was too wired and full of anxiety for him to concentration on anything.

He let out pained sigh but noticed nothing was pressing against his throat when he exhaled. The collar had been removed from his neck!

 _I suppose that's one good thing to come out of this…_

However, Obi-wan immediately decided against the possibility of escape since he couldn't exactly blend into a crowd being NAKED. He would just have to wait. Hopefully, waiting would result in clothes.

"I don't need your help anymore!" the Twi'lek growled at the Zygerrians. "You chained him up already. That's all I needed you to do so leave! Just wait in the other room! You'll just get in the way!"

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen this Twi'lek before and wondered who she was. The teal pleated maxi dress she wore was a bit too fashionable for a slave. She had to be in her late fifties, still a very striking female nevertheless, but her lekkus did not reflect her age at all. Headtails on Twi'lek usually tend to shrivel up with old age, but hers didn't have a single wrinkle on them, which indicated she probably had cosmetic surgery on them. A slave would not be able to afford that.

 _Did she end up buying me?_

"We're just doing our job too," the first Zygerrian guard hissed back, before they exited the open doorway. The second Zygerrian crudely hit her butt as he walked by like he had to prove he wasn't gay to her.

 _Maybe she is a slave…?_

The Twi'lek scoffed and rolled her green eyes. She apparently had found that highly amusing, which only confused Obi-wan further on whether she was a slave or not. But before Obi-wan could ask her the many questions he had, she waved at somebody outside the shower room to come in. A blue-skinned Twi'lek girl then appeared into view. Her brown loose fitting tunic was very plain compared to the older Twi'lek's clothes. She was much younger too at least eighteen years old. The collar around her throat confirmed she was indeed a slave.

The Twi'lek girl also hauled in a portable bath caddy packed full of various kinds of bottles, soap, and shower brushes. She gave the caddy to the older Twi'lek and waited for further instructions.

Obi-Wan bit his lip anxiously, dreading what was to come out of this.

The older Twi'lek glanced at Obi-wan as she went through the caddy. "I'm sorry about that. Absolute brutes! I told Shan to send his own guards to chaperone."

Obi-wan didn't even comprehend what she had said. Embarrassment was the only thing on his mind. He tried crossing his thighs to preserve some modesty, however; neither of the Twi'leks seemed faze that he was naked. It was like they were used to it?

"Here." The older Twi'lek handed the girl a shower brush after she squirting bath gel on. "My goodness these washrooms here are disgusting! I can't stand to be here another minute—

"Excuse me but would you be so kind as to inform me what is going on?" Obi-wan finally spoke up, avoiding eye contact with her. He did look at the younger Twi'lek, who placed herself behind him, which made him very very nervous.

"It's okay we are just going to wash you," the older Twi'lek told him nonchalantly. "I'm Shelia and that's Asrai my assistant. And we are here to make you look presentable for Shan—

"Did you say Shan?" Obi-wan interrupted again. "Shan the Hutt?"

Shelia nodded before she went over to the wall and grabbed the retractable showerhead instead of the hose (thankfully) and adjusted the temperatures.

 _Well…at least I wasn't sold to that dreadful Zygerrian woman._ He had a feeling he would have woke up naked too if he had been brought by her and that made him cringe.

"I know this is uncomfortable," Shelia crooned in a soothing voice, pulling him out of his thoughts. "But if you cooperative this will go by faster." She then turned on the water and drenched him in water again before she and Asrai began to scrub him front and back.

The water wasn't boiling hot this time, but he wasn't able to make a reply since he was just mortified by the fact that two complete stranger were washing him. He gritted his teeth and picked a corner of the shower to stare at, trying to distance his mind from this extreme awkward situation. Nothing in his Jedi training had prepared him for this.

Distancing his mind seemed to work though because Obi-wan suddenly felt drowsy and thought if he wasn't chained up and naked against his will this could be like he was at a spa. They were quite gentle and washed him in almost a massaging type manner. He almost felt no longer sore, just numb. And numb was nice, but that feeling soon went away when they started washing him in private areas.

His blue eyes widened.

Obi-wan didn't believe a person could die from humiliation but he swore for a second he felt his soul leave his body. Fortunately, it didn't last too long and he even had a moment to recuperate when Shelia went through the caddy again and ordered Arsai to hold the showerhead and rinse him.

 _You have experienced worst. You have experienced worst,_ Obi-Wan told himself over and over again but when he thought about it, he'd rather be tortured by the Zygerrians again.

It felt strangely more intimate when Shelia began exfoliating his face with a cleanser since he was forced to look at her. He watched her as she tenderly rubbed the acne scrub all over his face. She had very kind eyes but he still found it peculiar that the young Twi'lek wore a collar and she did not.

"We're almost done," Shelia reassured him, bending down to grab another bottle. "Just got to wash that pretty hair of yours!"

Obi-Wan did find it reassuring to hear that this torture was going to end.

She drowned his hair in shampoo, and again, the way she washed his hair felt like she was giving him a scalp massage. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose to calm him but it was kind of working. BUT that didn't last long either since a new humiliating situation occurred when Arsai casually asked Shelia, "Aren't we suppose to shave him?"

Obi-wan felt his stomach drop.

"I only got instructions to shave his beard," Shelia shrugged. Though, she quickly stepped back and regarded his chest and _downwards_. "I mean human males are supposed to have body hair anyways."

Obi-wan's discomfiture was so intense, it apparently was radiating off his body since Shelia actually sensed it and whispered, "Oh sorry." She gave him an encouraging smile. "You have very nice hair though."

Obi-Wan made no reply and went back to staring at the corner of the shower again. He tried concentrating on regaining control of his emotions because they were everywhere.

After Obi-Wan's hair was shampooed and conditioned, Shelia took the showerhead from Asrai and ordered her to go get towels from the other room. She then rinsed Obi-wan off to get all the suds off him, while inspecting every part of his body, making sure he was totally washed and clean. It became uncomfortable and bit painful when she started poking at his injuries and old scars.

"My goodness you have a lot of scars!" Shelia exclaimed. Her hand went over the years of scars Obi-Wan had accumulated from various missions; lightsaber burns, stab wounds, and now currently whip marks. Some scars faded, some did not.

"I guess you didn't get along very well with your last Master."

"They aren't from a former master because I'm not a SLAVE!" Obi-wan snapped angrily, but immediately regretted saying that. So far Shelia had been the only one who had treated him with a little decency. She obviously was not responsibility for his imprisonment. Her poking him like an object had caused him to snap, but he tried smooth over his voice. "Forgive me that was rude but uh my job…has a lot occupation hazards…"

Shelia didn't seem to take offense to his outburst and only said, "Ohhhh. I should have known you're new to this."

Obi-wan wanted to ask what she meant by that but Asrai came back in with fluffy white towels. Shelia turned off the showerhead and hung it back on the wall. They both then began to dry him off and to Obi-wan's relief they wrapped a towel around his waist, giving him back a little modesty. He didn't say thank you out loud but it was clearly displayed in his eyes. Shelia, taken aback almost said 'you're welcome' but thought better of it. It was awkward on both parts but Obi-Wan didn't care, he felt so much better now that he wasn't completely naked and exposed.

He hated to admit but that whole experience had to be worse kind of torture and humiliation he had ever endured in his life. Being electrocuted or beaten to a pulp was nothing in comparison.

* * *

"What is your name by the way?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. For some reason he was surprised by that question Shelia had asked him. He wasn't sure if he should reveal his name but at this point it didn't really seemed to matter anymore.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…" She repeated like she was rolling the words in her mouth as if she deciding if she liked the taste or not. "I like it! It fits you but is that your real name or did you just make that up?"

"Umm—

"Obi-Wan, do you mind if I turn you around?" Shelia asked, not waiting for an answer as she turned the swivel chair around so he was no longer facing the vanity mirror. "I just love doing a big reveal in the end! You are going to look the best you have ever looked in your life! I guarantee it!" She ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Though, I'm still deciding how I should cut your hair…but first let's shave that beard of yours first!"

Obi-wan quietly grumbled. Though, he was in a better mood now since he was no longer chained up in that disgusting shower.

After being showered, Shelia ordered the guards back in and had them move him into what appeared a dressing room. The thought of escape did cross Obi-Wan's mind when they unchained him but as soon the chains came loosened, he almost fell flat on his face. His arms were unbelievably stiff to the point he could barely move. Obi-Wan had to put the majority of his weight on the guards when they carried him out. He was not ready or strong enough to attempt a great getaway.

Shelia then shooed the guards away after they strapped him to the chair. She looked very excited to give him a makeover as she went through her beauty supplies she had spread out on the counter. Every beauty product known to human and alien was on that counter. However, to Obi-wan's disdain, she reached for the razor trimmer first.

"Don't worry it will grow back! That's the great thing about human hair!" Shelia beamed upliftingly. She trimmed his beard down first as Asrai speedily wiped the discard hair off him with a shave brush.

It wasn't like Obi-Wan was emotionally attached to his beard but it was disheartening to see it literally fall off face. It would be different if he were personally shaving it off WILLINGLY; however, it was being shaved against his will.

Shelia then spread shaving cream all over his now trimmed beard, mustache, and sideburns. "You know, if it makes you feel better everyone else I worked on before you loved their new looks!" Apparently, his Jedi stoic demeanor didn't seem fool her and could sense every emotion he tried to conceal.

Obi-wan blinked when it suddenly hit him. REX! He couldn't believe how self-absorbed he was in his own misery that he totally forgot about Rex!

"Wait who else? Whom else have you worked on? How many before me?"

 _How could I forget?_ Obi-wan shook his head in shame. _Rex had tried recuse me!…how could I forget about him?_

"Five girls before you," Shelia answered, wiping her hands off on a washcloth "A Twi'lek, Togruta, Theelin, Pantoran and a Zeltron. Shan brought one of each!" She laughed like that was funny.

Obi-wan did not find it funny and only continued to question her. "But no human males other than me?"

"No just you. I think you were the only human that they were selling today if I remember right…if Shan had brought another human I would have definitely known about that." She brought the razor to his face and carefully began to shave him.

Obi-wan silently cursed to himself. He debated on asking the guards, who stood at the back of the room but knew they wouldn't tell him anything.

 _I have to escape! Who knows what they are doing to Rex!_

"Shan isn't that bad a Master," Shelia coolly mentioned, effortlessly swiping the razor above his lip.

Obi-Wan already didn't like Shan and nothing she was going to say was going to change his mind but he thought he would let her enlighten him at least.

"Shan is actually a very good master! He treats his slaves very well." She saw he wasn't convinced and exclaimed, "If you work hard, he'll reward you! I would consider him my mentor. He has been very good to me."

Obi-Wan only raised an eyebrow.

"Look how much he trusts me! I mean I no longer wear a collar. So if you gain his trust and work hard, he'll definitely give you more freedom."

Obi-Wan quickly glanced at Asari to his left, wondering what she thought about Shan but she wore no expression at all. She almost looked dead inside.

"How long have you been in service to Shan?"

"Oh my, that answer would reveal how old I am," Shelia giggled, nervously. Her voice unexpectedly got brittle. "…thirty-one years now."

"Thirty-one years…?" Obi-wan echoed in absolute horror.

 _She's been a slave for thirty-one years?!_

"To Shan…I have actually been a slave since I was twenty." Her headtails seemed to twitch like she was remembering an unpleasant memory. "My masters before weren't as nice…so that's why I'm so grateful to Shan. He has done so much for me."

Her hand quivered against his cheek but before Obi-Wan could even formulate a response, she suddenly became upbeat again when she shaved the last bit of hair off his face.

"Speaking of age, you look ten years younger now! I can't believe it! It's amazing how hair changes the face so much!" She then rubbed astringent on his face, which burned but also felt refreshing.

"Can I see?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. It wasn't since his padawan years he had sported a clean-shaven look.

"Not yet…"

Shelia happily moved onto his hair and played with it for a minute before finally grabbing the scissors. A lot of hair seemed to fall down but she mostly was just trimming off the sides.

"You know, in my profession, one doesn't want to look younger," Obi-wan revealed, matter-of-factly.

"And what's that?"

Obi-wan glimpsed at the guards, remembering that was something he could not carelessly reveal like he did with his name.

"It's okay I understand," Shelia replied when he said nothing. "I don't like talking about my past much, brings up too much pain…" She became quiet again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no, it's not your fault!" Shelia assured him, patting his good shoulder. "But hey at least I'm doing what I love! I'm one of the best beauticians around! I can make anyone look their best. Any species! But not only do I get work on a wide variety of slaves, but I also have worked famous people like presidents, kings and queens! Something I probably could have never done when I was free."

Obi-wan wasn't sure what to say to that, but it was very clear to him now that her enthusiasm and cheer was some kind of defense mechanism. Slavery had taken a big toll on her.

He decided to stay silent for the remainder of the haircut, while she went on about what famous person she had the privilege to work on. She seemed happier that way.

"I think this the best haircut I have ever done!" Shelia declared after she finished blowing out and styling his hair. "But let me put on some eye liner…and eyeshadow on you before I turn you around."

Obi-wan moaned internally.

"Asrai, can you fetch me his new clothes?"

 _Thank the force! I'm finally getting some clothes!_ Obi-wan sighed in relief. His patience had finally paid off. _Now maybe I can plot my escape…_

Obi-wan didn't get to finish that thought since felt his face turn hot again in mortification when Asrai returned with his new outfit if one could even call it an outfit.

"Please tell me there is _more_ clothes to go with that."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
